


Plead the Fifth

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always come to Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "apathy"

* * *

_apathy_  
-noun  
1\. absence or suppression of passion, emotion, or excitement.

* * *

 

She really, really hates whenever Roy catches the eye of a female recruit. Not necessarily because it bothers her to see Roy talking to or meeting up with other women; no, her real problem is that the infatuated female in question normally assumes that, as the only female staff member in Mustang's office, Riza is the easiest source of information about Roy.

They corner her whenever they get the chance, in the cafeteria or in the restrooms, and honestly, most of the time Riza feels bad for them, for the star-struck look in their eyes or the blush on their faces when they ask: "What's he like? What's it like to work for him?"

Riza usually stops, and considers the question, and wonders how to answer. She could tell them about working for Roy the student, the young man who'd toiled under her father's watch and had emerged with a few singed eyebrows and a desire to help. She could tell them about the sorrowful eyes he'd looked at her with when he'd laid his hands on her back and burned her father's secret away, or the way she'd had to refuse his stammered apology. She could tell them about Ishbal and the casual way they'd saved each other's lives on a daily basis. She could tell them about his devotion to his cause, and how entirely willing he was to lay his life down for it.

What she usually does, however, is smile politely, look down at her hands, and answer thoughtfully, "Colonel Mustang? He's usually a day or two behind on paperwork."

(It's almost worth it to see the way their faces fall, but not enough to stifle her irritation when the process begins anew.)

* * *


End file.
